Zim in Resident evil
by Insane Kaiba
Summary: Zim is working in his lab a. A flash of green light. A falling voot cruiser. Whats up here?
1. Green Light

I do not own anything..Jhonen does.  
There was a flash of lightning...and Zim's whole lab lit up with a green color. Zim crushed his potion and peered out the window.  
  
"What in Flaming doom monkeys is that thing!" He pointed his black covered finger at a falling voot cruiser."Gir! What did you do!!"  
  
Gir ploped in on his head steaming. He was on fire. Zim threw a bucket of water on him. Gir started sparking then smashed into the wall. His head fell off and rolled to zims feet.  
Zim's eyes widened.   
  
"Gir?" He kicked his sparking body and it bounced to its feet and ran to the computer and started smashing it. Then the head of gir started speaking.  
  
"Grrrt grrrrrrrrt You'll grrrrrt never be safe grrrrrt again...." Then it closed its eyes, the body still smashing up Zims computer. Zim finally pulled out his lazer gun and zapped the body. The body fell to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on here..." Zim whispered. He heard moaning outside. He rashed to the elevater and went up to the house. He slipped on something wet.  
  
"Huh?" Zim looked down at what he had just slipped and fell in. Blood. Gir's blood. What had done this? Zim had to prepare...he strapped a belt on him and packed it with guns and bullets. He slowly walked to the front door   
  
*Nobodys Listening - Linkin park starts playing in the backround. 


	2. Whats up?

Zim was thinking....What was up with Gir? What ever was wrong with Gir, had something to do with the moaning...  
He sighed as he peeked his red eye out the door. Suddenly a ball looking thing hit his eye! He screamed and cleaned off his eye.  
Pull out his laser, he looked at the ball. Red. Red juice coming out of it. Smelt like...human. It was blood. A Blood ball.  
  
"SIIIIICK" Zim yelled making hurling noises. again he looked out the door, this time with goggles (Smart,isn't he). He saw a human thing walking up to his home. A moaning one.  
  
Its neck was spewing blood everywhere! Zim pulled the door open with his commando laser gun out pointing at the human. Still it walked towards him. Arms out. Bleeding.  
  
"Stay away! Or I'll shoot!" He pulled his finger slowly back on the trigger. A huge blast of light hit the "human" and it got totally fried.  
  
Then suddenly something grabbed his neck. it pulled him down the the ground. Then jumped on top of him. It was Gir. Only it didn't look like gir. It looked like a zombie. Gir tightened its grip on zims neck.  
  
Then everything went black.  
(Don't worry its not over yet) 


	3. Call From The Tallest

Zim's eyes slowly opened. At first he saw blurry red. Then his eyes focused. The blurry red he had been seeing? It was the sky. Zim got to his feet weakly.   
His lasers have been stolen! He reached for a metal poll on the ground and armed himself with it. He looked into a broken mirror. He had a black eye and a bunch of bruises.  
  
"Whats going on here...why is Gir acting so strange? Why are the humans looking zombie like..." Just then his watch beeped.  
  
He pressed it and whispered weakly, "Invader Zim here." It was the tallest.  
  
"Uh..heh heh... Hi, Zim everything alright there" Said Tallest Purple. Zim thought he should tell the truth. But that may make the tallest worry.  
  
"Yea everythings FIIIINE." Zim lied. The Tallest couldn't tell. Then Red pushed purple away. He was bleeding.  
  
"Well thats good and all. BUT NOTHINGS GOOD HERE!!!!" Screamed Tallest Red. Just then the screen enlarged. There were MILLIONS AND MILLIONS Zombie like Irkens and and Sirs attacking the tallest. The screen went blank.  
  
"MY TALLEST!!!!!!!!" Zim gasped. It seems earth wasn't the only one effected.... 


	4. Zak

Well here are the facts: Zim is unarmed (exept for the metal pole), He is all alone in a world of zombieness  
, The tallest are dead, EVEN GIR IS A ZOMBIE. What should he do? I have no friggin clue....  
Then Zim noticed..This is the place the falling voot cruiser fell. Then he noticed a bit of sparking at the other side of a trash pile (Hes at a junk yard).  
The spider legs came out of his back pack and he jumped over the heap of junk. There it was. A big sparking, and steaming voot cruiser.  
  
"Hello?" Zim was a bit scared but he had to be brave. He slowly opened the door of the voot cruiser. He recoiled and gasped! 2 Dead Irkens on the floor. They seemed to be...eaten.  
  
Then Zim heard whimpering from under the seat. He bent down and saw a curled up Irken who was close to crying. Zim took his gloved hand and helped him out.  
  
The Irken was Very tall somewhat like the tallest only in Invader Like Uniform. He wore Purple Battle Armor and had a Huge lazor gun in hand. His antenne were slim and looked like a grass hoppers only longer.  
His eyes were light purple and looked semi evil. he Also wore a Dark dark dark gray Cape. His arms and legs were slim and flexible. HE looked like an asssasin but He was nice.   
  
"Hello, Sir." Zim managed to say. "My name is Zim. Nice to meet you...?" Zim extended a hand and the Irken shook it.  
  
"Zak. Invader Zak." He had a kind voice. Zak had to bend down to get Zims hand and shake it.  
  
Then suddenly something from behind the chair shook and a moan...  
*****All my chapters are short i'm sorry i just like short chapters!***** 


	5. Tak

Zak, like lightning pulled out his laser and got ready to zap what ever was behind the chair.  
Soon Zim noticed what it was.  
  
"Wait! Don't Shoot!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs as he tugged on the lasor gun. "Its a irken!"  
  
The bruised and bleeding Irken managed to crawl up to us. Then its face became clear. It was Tak. He eyes had no shine.  
  
"Shoot...." Zim barely whispered. Tak was almost dead. So it would be best to put her out of his misery.  
  
"Wait...wait..I have to...t-tell you something..." Tak spoke in a very raspy voice. We listened.  
  
"Zombies. Zombies everywhere...You'll never escape..." Tak forced a weak smile on her face. "Once you are bitten by one...your gone...turned into on of them. Even if it just scratched you...  
Your total zombie..."   
  
"Zim maybe we should-" Zak started but Tak interupted.  
  
"w-wait a damn minute..."Tak grabbed Zims leg. "What caused this? The Doom virus...It could be anywhere you can be breathing it in right now."  
  
Tak coughed up blood. "Remember, Dont get bitten...the only thing that can cure it..is the anti...virus..." She then died.  
  
"ZAK I THINK YOU SHOULD- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Take started chewing on his leg. "No SHOOT IT ZAK!!!!"  
  
Zak quickly shot its head off. Zim fell over from the pain. Fortunatly he fell on a needle. The needle injected him with a anti virus..so he was ok.  
  
"Zim. Maybe we should find my teammates before we tried to stop the zombies." Zak said twitching his left antenne. Zim had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Didn't they die?" He pointed to the dead Irkens on the floor.   
  
"Hell no those are the drivers. Why do you think we crashed?" Zak sighed.  
The two drivers rose.... 


End file.
